


december 25th: coming home

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2020 [25]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: newborndan and phil bring their baby home for the first time
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: december fic advent 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035978
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	december 25th: coming home

The key in the lock seems to echo so loudly in the quiet of the night, and as Phil struggles through the front door, feet clip clipping loudly into the hall, he can hear the sounds of Dan’s shushing as their dog bounds towards them from the other room, probably where he’d made himself on the sofa he knows he’s not allowed up onto, and Phil pulls the baby carrier up out of his eyeline, shushing him further as he starts to whine, tail wagging, clearly wanting some attention since he’d been left alone most of the day.

“He probably needs a wee,” Dan whispers, his voice is a little hoarse from how tired he sounds, and Phil just nods as he walks past him, Benji the door follows him excitedly, the curiosity of the new smell vanished as Phil hears the sound of the back door unlocking, and then the soft barks as Benji chases the squirrel that sits on the fence, tormenting him.

Phil moves to the lounge; his arms are starting to feel a little achy after carrying the carrier, and gently plops it down onto the sofa, giving a heavy sigh as he feels the tension in his arms start to fade.

“Here you go,” he whispers, peeking into the carrier, using a finger to move the blanket that’s currently obscuring his baby’s face, still with her eyes closed and lips pursed. She makes a small noise and her fists ball up for a second before she relaxes again, huffing a little puff of air, and Phil starts to feel an ache in his cheeks from how much he can’t stop smiling.

He hears the pattering sound of paw against the floor, and he looks up to see Benji standing before him, head cocked and ears pricked, looking at Phil with wonder, then at the carrier.

“I think he wants to meet her,” Dan says from where he’s standing in the doorway, leant up against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest. His hair is a mess and there’s dark, faded rings under his eyes, but he’s looks beautiful, nonetheless, Phil thinks.

“Think she can smell shes newborn?” Phil asks him softly and Dan chuckles the same.

“Probably. Here let’s get her out.”

He moves forward but Phil’s already reaching into the carrier, unclipping the harness as carefully as he can to not jostle her.

She makes a small fuss as he lifts her up, her little legs and feet kick out, and even the smallest of things makes Phil’s eyes well up at the thought of this tiny little creature being theirs, kicking and making a fuss as he face scrunches up, as if she’s ready to start crying for real when Phil cradles her to his chest, and she settles easily.

“Alright Benj,” Dan sighd, moving across the room to kneel down beside the curious dog, giving his ears a ruffle. “You’re gonna be gentle, okay?”

Benji gives a whine and licks his lips, which isn’t exactly very comforting for Phil, but in all honesty, he knows his big idiot of a dog is far from dangerous, and Phil looks at Dan, who looks back at him with a reassuring nod.

Phil carefully lowers the baby into his lap, she squirms but Phil soothes her by running his free hand over the little wisps of her hair, and once again, she relaxes.

“Okay boy,” Dan whispers loudly to the dog who’s already sniffing the air with excitement. “Carefully now.”

Benji is allowed to move closer with the steadying hand on his back by Dan, and when he starts to sniff at her head, both men start chuckling quietly at both their reactions.

Benji seems stumped; like he genuinely cannot figure out what this tiny little thing is, and the fur under his nose must tickle her because she gurgles, and her little fists ball up again.

“Hey, hey,” Dan pulls the dog back as he starts sniffling right in her face, and Phil pulls her away on instinct.

“I think we can say first impressions went okay,” Dan laughs breathily, standing up with a crack in his knees as he pulls Benji away.

“No tears at least,” Phil comments, looking down at their still sleeping baby. “And no one got hurt,” he adds with a smile.

“All in all, I think we have ourselves a success,” Dan grins, and Phil feels his heart swell, his newborn in his arms feeling warm and secure.

“I think so too,” he whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
